The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of a variety of electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size (e.g., shrinking the semiconductor process node towards the sub-20 nm node), which allows more components to be integrated into a given area.
This improved integration density has led, in some instances, to smaller integrated circuit dies. The decrease in size of integrated circuit dies can cause a need for smaller external electrical connectors arranged in a higher density. However, the smaller external electrical connectors and the higher density of them can result in problems that may have previously not been encountered.